Playboy Genji
by Jacobski309
Summary: Just a small one shot I wrote with Genji singing at a nightclub back when he was a playboy. Hope you all enjoy the story.


**A/N: Hello everyone. I've been playing a bit of overwatch in the past month and decided to write a one shot of younger Genji, when he was still and playboy. So enjoy and let me know what you think of the story. Also listen to Livin la Vida Loca by Ricky Martin for the entire fic.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or Livin la Vida Loca**

"Dam I look good in this" Genji whistled as he finished up admiring his looks in the mirror. He was wearing a white dress shirt that had the top two buttons undone with black skinny jeans. The entire outfit clung to Genji in all the right ways which the ladies always loved.

Genji enjoyed this carefree environment and always loved the company of beautiful ladies and after tonight's show he would be enjoying their company once again.

"It's time you've all be waiting for. It's my pleasure too welcome Genji Shimada to the stage." The announcer called out, earning cheers and whistles from the crowd. Genji strode out onto the stage and took his place at the mic.

The music became to play and Genji slicked his black hair back as he began to sing.

 _"She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls._

 _I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall._

 _She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light._

 _She's got a new addiction for every day and night"_

As he sung the verse he tapped his foot to the beat of the music as he winked at a red haired girl in the crowd. She was his claim for this night, he could just feel it.

 _"She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain._

 _She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain_

 _like a bullet to your brain. Come On!"_

He pasted the mic back and forth from his hands moving down the steps with a skip in his step. The music was loud and he body was full of adrenaline as he sung the chorus.

 _"Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca_

 _She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca_

 _Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha_

 _She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!_

 _Livin la vida loca, Come on!_

 _She's livin la vida loca."_

As he made his way across the dance floor towards his claim he could feel the heat and heavy atmosphere that had surfaced on the dance floor itself. There was a lot of intimate dancing happening and Genji couldn't help but smile. This was the atmosphere he enjoyed and he would grind it out for what it is worth.

 _"Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel_

 _She took my heart and she took my money_

 _she must've slipped me a sleeping pill_

 _She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne_

 _Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same_

 _Yeah, she'll make you go insane."_

He moved swiftly towards the red haired girl that he had seen up on stage and as he sung the chorus he took her into his arms.

 _"Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca_

 _She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca_

 _Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha_

 _She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!_

 _Livin la vida loca, Come on!_

 _She's livin la vida loca."_

He spun her round in his arms before spinning her outwards back towards him as they then engaged in a passionate dance as he continued to sing.

 _"She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain._

 _She'll make you live her crazy life_

 _but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!"_

People around the club watched as Genji and the unknown red haired girl danced in a very passionate and intimate matter. As the song reached its final chorus the entire club sung with Genji, including the girl was dancing with.

 ** _"Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca_**

 ** _She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca_**

 ** _Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha_**

 ** _She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!_**

 ** _Livin la vida loca, Come on!_**

 ** _She's livin la vida loca."_**

As the song finished, so did their dance and before Genji could even react the girl was gone, only a piece of paper in his hand told him that she had been there.

'Thanks for the dance handsome. Here's my number if you need anything.' The note read followed by a mobile number. This girl had caught Genji's attention, and he would call her in due time but for now he needed to get home before Hanzo found him here again.


End file.
